


Roots and Routes

by RedHairedHunter



Series: Meet Me at the Summit [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Outtakes, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter
Summary: “You are not one person. You are a different person in each moment in time. Your name means nothing. Go see a person with the same name in a different time, and it’s someone else entirely.” - Beth Revis, A World Without YouA collection of outtakes in Phases and Faces with two bonus one-shots of different AUs. These outtakes are canon to the story but got edited out on the final cut.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Meet Me at the Summit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876129
Kudos: 18





	1. Outtake 1 - Chapter 1.5

“Hmm… Now that I’m in Loguetown, I don’t know what to do.”

Ryenne docked early on the infamous island of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. She had yet to purchase her own boat, jumping from one public vessel to another. Checking the next schedule for departure, Ryenne huffed,

“At least I have a few hours to look around.”

Her first stop was obvious, the execution fold of where the strongest passed away. There were a lot of people around the area, taking pictures of themselves, making peace signs. She stared at them, dead-eyed because of their ignorance of what really transpired in the very same place. _These tourists are in dire need of research_. Her father was emotional at Roger’s execution, skipping out in witnessing the event.

Her eyes pictured out how it was when Roger was at his last moments. Whether it was someone who was a friend, a foe, or a bystander, everyone felt something as they hear his last words. Something bubbled up within the depths of her heart, a longing emotion for a person she never even met. Ryenne wished she was there to witness the scene unfold, maybe then it could clear any discomfort in her _caused by a certain son._

They lost a great man, yet it gained them the will to move on with his legacy.

As people continued to flock around, Ryenne headed straight to the marketplace, looking for the shop where Shanks bought those exotic candies that she grew to like. She was never a fan of crowds.

“Where was it again? Jeez, I should’ve asked beforehand.”

On her way, she stumbled upon a game corner. The blinding lights on its signage was enough to gain her attention, pulling her legs towards it. Ryenne spent her free time back in Sabaody playing various arcade games, something that lacked in her previous life. Perhaps she should relive it right now?

“It won’t be so bad to have fun for a while.”

She entered the building, feeling out of place with the teenagers around her and the big green travelling bag she had in tow. They were staring at her, throwing in weird looks. Ryenne brushed it off, walking to the counter to exchange some beri with tokens.

“Have fun!” The staff greeted her.

“Oh I will.”

Ryenne ended up winning more tokens than what she paid for. Kids of all ages were trailing her wherever she went, whatever she played, whenever she won. By the time the day ends, she might get the highest reward there was in this place.

“What do you have best?” She asked at the one in charge of the prize exchange.

“Well, we have these exclusive candies back from the New World.” Her eyes shined instantly at the treat she was looking for. How bizarre to see as a _reward,_ however, it worked perfectly for the merchant. She no longer had to search. “You just have to win first place in the most difficult song in this drum rhythm game and it’s all yours.”

_First place? Sounds easy._

Ryenne didn’t waste time, immediately going for the said game, huge luggage flopped right next to her. “Let’s see… I just have to do this and that.” She was an expert in this game as far as she could recall. No one in Sabaody managed to beat her record for years now.

“Okay! Candy, here I come!”

♧⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞♧

“Captain, we should restock our rations before coating gets finished.”

Deuce was trying his best to drag Ace out of Sabaody’s _temptations_. By that, he meant the childish attractions it offered. It didn’t help that Isuka’s on their tail, cornering them at the Ferris Wheel just a while ago. Now, Ace got himself winded up at the buzzing game corner.

“But Deuce! Look at the prize!” Ace pointed the hat displayed at the top most of the prizes, offering it to whoever gets first place in a game. Deuce quirked a brow, seeing nothing significant at the object. “It’s my hat, Deuce! But in black! It looks cool.”

“We can always color your spares with black, Captain.” There was no need to go through such troublesome task. Where was Mihar when he needed him? That indoor guy was the one who usually pulled their captain out of his shenanigans.

Ace patted him at the back, entering the establishment with a grin, “Now where’s the fun in that? Let’s see how I’ll fare against the best.” There’s no stopping a stubborn Ace. Deuce merely followed him, frowning at how he gets pulled at Ace’s whims.

“Welcome!”

“Yo! Any tips for us? We want the hat.” Ace greeted happily, excited at what’s in store for him.

The staff gestured to the center place of the area, highlighting a notable drum rhythm game. “You just have to place first at the most difficult song we have in this fella. It’s all yours if you manage to. Let me warn you though, our very best player has been in the top spot for years.”

Ace scoffed, “No problem. I’m quite skilled at this myself. Hey, Deuce! Remember Loguetown?”

“How could I forget?” Deuce could still remember how Ace crushed every player in the game corner, snagging the highest place under the pseudo name, _FireBreather0101_. It was a lame nickname to be honest. And Ace was so proud of it too.

Deuce checked the roster of high scores, a particular _SilverBubbles1010_ reigning at the summit. Another lame nickname. _Why do these people choose the lamest pseudos?_

“Okay! I’m getting fired up.” Ace held the sticks, giddy to the challenge, “I’m gonna get myself a new hat.”

♧⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞♧

Ryenne’s confidence dissipated after one round.

“Second place?! How the hell am I at second place?” Ryenne almost broke the drumstick in her clutches. The kids around her scurried off to the side, afraid of the burning fire on her form. Her eyes glared at the shining name before her own. _FireBreather0101._

She blinked once, twice, and thrice. Brows furrowed, Mouth curving downwards.

Other than the fact that she was bested by this unknown person, Ryenne had a growing desire to defeat this anonymous rival.

_I don’t know why, but for some reason, I’m getting irritated by this name._

She inserted another token to the device, breathing deeply to prepare herself for another tiring battle. No way will she give up on her candies. Not a single chance.

“Bring it on. I’m gonna beat your ass, Fire Breather whatever. I just got rusty. Yeah, rusty.”

♧⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞♧

Ace gaped at the screen that showed a big flat ‘Second Place’ shoved into his face. He was confident he got all beats correct.

“Captain, don’t burn the stick.”

There Ace realized he unconsciously activated his abilities. “Gah!” He dozed the flames on his hands, safely securing the item away from harm. “Darn it, I thought I have it in the bag!” He must’ve underestimated this _best player_.

Deuce was amused on how things went through. With Ace losing, they could finally leave this place and –

“Give me another. I’ll take my chances.”

His first mate’s mouth widened in disbelief. Ace had always been thickheaded. Something must’ve ignited his challenging self to the task. Begrudgingly, Deuce handed another token to his captain, watching him get back in his groove as Ace picked the hardest song to play with.

“I’m just out of practice. Yeah, that’s it.”

♧⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞♧

Both individuals were in a dilemma, unaware that they were battling each other’s records in separate places. After crossing paths in East Blue, Ryenne avoided the subject of Fire Fist like a plague wherever she went –the whole Spade Pirates’ altogether. Ace naturally tended to more pressing issues ever since his bounty got released, in a chase with both bounty hunters and marines at a loop.

In short, they were busy with their own lives.

The merchant had been trying to beat his record for an hour, wasting beri as if she’s betting the highest bid in a casino, schedule of the ship’s departure flying away in her mind. “Damn, this guy must be good.” Though his feat was difficult to top, Ryenne was, unknowingly, enjoying herself. She was unbeatable in Sabaody, yet it was different here. _The sea’s vast indeed. Can’t believe there’s someone this tough._

Ace was at his nth time of attempt to beat the record, wearing a thrilled smile as he hit the notes at a fast pace, stretching the combo from start to finish. By this time, he didn’t even care about the hat. All he wanted was to defeat this opponent who was just as good as him, if not, better.

“Man, this guy gotta be the best,” he whistles, “think he’s around here in Sabaody right now? I should ask for a game or two.”

The staff came up next to Deuce, surprising the man at the sudden appearance, “Unfortunately, she’s out of the island for quite a long time now.”

 _She?_ _A woman?_ That only made it more interesting for Ace.

♧⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞♧

After numerous rounds of loss, Ryenne was starting to see some light shed on her path to victory, sweat trickling down her face because of the endless beat. She even garnered an audience around her without realizing it. _A little more now…_

And she hit the last string of notes.

Screen fading into the end of the song.

A perfect win written at the top.

Ryenne hadn’t been this ecstatic for a long time.

She jumped from her seat, celebrating her win with a dance, “See that! It’s my win!” Pointing the kids to the irrefutable first place who were just as awed as she was. “Give me a five!” Ryenne was so happy that she high-fived every kid in the game corner with her.

♧⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞♧

Ace was on fire, figuratively. His arms were moving fast, hitting every beat with accuracy. It was plain shocking to see a pirate this occupied with a game, especially someone notorious such as Fire Fist. In the midst of escaping the clutches of enemies, he found the time for _leisure._

He was setting a new record.

Dethroning the champion from her seat.

A perfect win written at the top.

Ace hadn’t been this enthusiastic for a long time.

He spun the stick on his fingers, releasing the pent up stress in his body that he didn’t knew he stored. “See that, Deuce?! It’s my win!” He hopped from his seat, returning the stick back to the staff with a satisfied grin. “Give me a five, partner!” He raised his hand.

“Fine… But we have to go back after this.”

“Stingy as always, Deuce.”

♧⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞♧

Walking away from the establishment with their rewards, both Ace and Ryenne were more than thrilled at the experience, going through something relatively normal in comparison to the usual days of piracy and merchant duties. Ryenne’s search for Yami Yami no Mi was in a streak of slump while Ace was getting tired of running away from authorities. This was a break they needed, yet didn’t ask for.

“Guess it’s time to go back to Grand Line," she murmured as she tasted the bizarre treat.

“New World’s waiting for me," he proclaimed, wearing his hard-earned prize.

They both won that day. But unbeknownst to the two, they lost at the same time.


	2. Outtake 2 - Chapter 3.5

The night fared the best weather in New World; waves were oddly calm for a place that wasn’t in Calm Belt, and heavens void of any presence of condensed vapors which showed all the stars amassed for them to see. With the rare sight of peace, Ace did nothing but stare—stare as everything around him existed on the other side of the same coin from what was underneath. His arm leaned on the wooden railings, seeing nothing but the swirling thoughts inside his head as he continued to _stare_.

He was offered to be a division commander. Him. A man half of the age of those who currently occupied most posts.

By all means, he was more than honored to be _trusted_ rather than to be acknowledged for his skill. If he were to accept, then Ace would be responsible not only for his own, but also for the life of those under him. And Whitebeard was willing to entrust someone who aimed for his head more than a hundred times for this task. They all were.

That got him thinking.

Ace wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to make a name for himself—he already did with how he fared as a captain, but an unavoidable blockage was producing second thoughts. _If Pops found out who **I am** , will he change his mind?_ He fidgeted, not because of the breeze smacking his bare skin, but because of the results of his overthinking. It was uncharacteristic of him to delve deep, yet Ace had a personal feud with his origins, and if he wanted to stay, then there was no need to delay the inevitable.

Imagining the possible consequences of his admittance, his legs shifted towards the inner doors of Moby, on course to the captain’s quarters at the far back. He was on auto-pilot, lips quirking up to a small smile for passing faces that had no idea about the spinning gears under his calm façade. Soon, he ended up in front of a huge door—double of the standard size to accommodate his captain’s physique.

He knocked three times, throat parched as he asked for an audience. “Pops, it’s me.”

In the candle-lit room, Ace could faintly see Whitebeard with a mug of ale on his hand despite the numerous tubes connected around his body. He laid on his bed that was thrice as big as a king’s size, fully sober as Ace surrendered the secret that he kept throughout his life.

And Edward Newgate laughed.

He laughed at how ironic things played out for him. He laughed at how nervous the young lad was. He laughed because Ace’s worries were pointless, at least for him it was. “Gotta admit, you surprised me there. So that’s how it is. Your personality’s nothing like Roger’s.” He vividly remembered how Roger was _anything but._

Ace sat on a crate possibly filled with more bottles of booze, bended over, arms propped on both legs as he prepared himself for jurisdiction. “You were enemies, weren’t you? Won’t you kick me out?” A lot of people did, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Whitebeard chooses to.

But then, he laughed again, louder that it seemed to be, alcohol swishing inside the mug as his shoulders moved along the amusement on how pessimistic Ace was. “I didn’t think you’d be worried about such a small thing when you said you have something important to tell me.” He lifted the beverage to his mouth, enjoying the taste of fine rum. “Doesn’t matter who you’re born to. Everyone’s a child of the sea. If circumstances were different, you could’ve met _her._ ” Origins did not matter under Whitebeard’s sails. He would welcome anyone who had extra baggage or anyone who had none but a dream, just how he started off to be.

Ace did not know who his captain was talking about, but that was all the assurance he needed—that he was more than accepted in this crew.

♧⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞⌝⌟⌜⌞♧

_“But she’s Dark King’s daughter. You’ll know blood tells. She brawls with it, hanging to its neck and used Busoshoku haki. Didn’t even know she can use it yet. She snaps the poor thing to unconsciousness. The fruit was just below her. Monster was protecting it. Ryenne didn’t even realize it was Seishin Seishin no Mi, too hungry after the ordeal.”_

Ace listened to Thatch’s brief summary of the woman at the center of their party, and the lack of appetite insinuated his attention was directed on something other than meat. He watched her from the other side of the open deck in silence—silence mixed with confusion and amusement as she conversed with Whitebeard on his velvety chair.

_She must be the one Pops was talking about. Does she know?_

Ace had crossed paths with her back at an unfortunate incident in East Blue, but there was actually more than that accounting history with their parents being the same people who turned the world upside down. Though by the looks of it, it didn’t seem like she cared about trivial things since she chose a different path from her old man.

“Have you ever heard of Baltigo? I’m en route there and weather conditions haven’t been nice to me lately.” She said, wearing a frown on her face that might’ve made her remember a client in the island. He couldn’t hear anything after that. The men around them were too noisy with their poor attempt at beer pong.

Silvers Ryenne

She is more than just a name. He had heard about her once or twice; both from his crew and from his captain. He had seen her bounty poster that was shockingly higher than his when started as a pirate, but overpassed it easily due to his own notoriety and her lack thereof. She took her father’s name without hesitation, trekking through the seas of Paradise and New World on her own. She built her reputation from scratch that the people of Fish-man Island spoke of her in high regard. He understood these feats weren’t done in a single night, and Ace liked how free she appeared to be—how she decided everything for herself. _She’s also pretty. The natural kind of pretty._

“Ace, have you seen Teach? He’s missing all the fun.” Thatch came with two mugs of ale, handing one over to him. Now that he thought about it, Teach hadn’t left his room since half of the afternoon.

He chugged the booze in three gulps, wiping the traces on his mouth by the back of his hand. “Nah, must be knocked out in his room.”

His eyes caught Izo with a camera on the side, holding a newly developed photograph. “Oya, oya, what’s this?” Speech slurred due to the alcohol intake. Ace managed to take a peek before Izo could back away. It was a photograph of them at the party. He was there in another narcolepsy attack, and she was also there, smiling—opposite of what she would look like when their eyes meet. “Can I have this? I’ll do any favors.” He bargained, not taking any other answers aside from affirmation. Ace tucked it deep in his pocket, careful not to make any ceases.

Despite the change of topic and additional number of people, Ace would find himself glancing towards her, and he had been like this ever since East Blue—unaware of who she was. He wanted to meet the young successful merchant. He wanted to know her story; adventures and the like. He wanted to meet the _daughter_ his Pops spoke proudly of. Ace was curious about the woman who punched him rather than the daughter of SIlvers Rayleigh, and he wanted her to remember him positively, not the man who bulldozed over her last spring. 

The night fared the best weather in New World; waves were oddly calm for a place that wasn’t in Calm Belt, and heavens void of any presence of condensed vapors which showed all the stars amassed for them to see. With the rare sight of peace, Ace did nothing but stare—stare as everything around him faded into the background. His arm leaned on the wooden railings, seeing nothing but her eyes that mirrored the deepest seas, drowning him as he continued to _stare_.


	3. Outtake 3 - Chapter 6.5

It was a sunny day in the island of Jaya.

For a pirate’s haven, Mock Town was relatively quiet in the middle of summer. Rookies were still up and about, doing whatever they please in town—fist fights, drinking, stealing, and all the crimes in the books. Locals were used to the sight of skirmish; breathing blood, sweat, and tears whenever they step outside their houses.

In short, it was a place Ryenne hated to be on.

Having a new boat to be made by the finest shipwrights of Water 7 was the greatest blessing she could ever ask for. Though it was costly, the price was worth it. Her latest winning in a Sky Island was more than enough to pay for it. And as much as she enjoyed daydreaming about trekking the waters with her hard-earned boat, she had to take a pit-stop to replenish resources at the worst place possible, Jaya.

To add another entry on her list of dislikes, a recent call from this client named Sabo sparked irritation to her nerves.

 _“Hmm… I’ll be needing it on my next **project** in a month’s time but—_”

“Alright. A month. Wait for a month. I’ll be there.” Ah, there were smokes coming out of her head. She’ll take him on no matter what. She’ll finish an A+ and shove his stupid job order right under his nose. 

_“Really? Thank you. You’re a big help, uhm…”_

“Ryenne.” She rolled her eyes, already mentioned the name when she first picked up the call.

 _“Okay, Ryenne. See you in a month.”_

“For the expenses, I have to—“ *Gacha* “Hello?” Her brows scrunched up. “Sabo?” No response.

The poor snail backed away from her fuming form. The nerve of that guy to hang up in the middle of a conversation! Scratch that. It’s barely classified as one.

“A month, huh?” She smiled wickedly, plotting on what to do when she sees the bastard, “I’ll know what to do with that metal pipe of his.”

So of course, she spent the rest of her day in her bad side.

Ryenne locked herself in a room of Tropical Hotel for the remainder of her stay, waiting for a drifting passenger ship to tow her away in this storm of a place. Spector, the hotel’s owner, was kind enough to keep her room away from lodging pirates and small-shots.

However, problems will arise one way or another.

A knock came into her door at the stroke of afternoon, revealing Spector on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

“M-Ma’am! I-I’m sorry but—I didn’t—I mean—”

He was such a stuttering mess that listening to him was giving her a headache.

Sparing him from turning into a broken vinyl record, Ryenne activated her powers, prying into his mind to see what was the cause of his distraught. As per usual, it was related to pirates. A troublesome bunch. Troublesome in a sense that they were a rookie crew. Quite naïve and proud.

They demanded to take all of Spector’s rooms for their men, women, and whatever objectives they have. And Ryenne didn’t want to stay in the same area as those thugs. Waking up in the wee hours of the morning with painful sounds of their _instruments_ would push her to the edge of destroying the hotel altogether.

Spector would cry tears of blood if that happens.

“I see,” she spoke for the first time, gathering her things with utmost calmness, “you don’t have to worry.” Ryenne stowed away her maps and notes, arranging it neatly on her luggage. The snail, that was yet to be named, was tucked inside her coat. Spector did her a favor for coming to her doorstep first thing before those scoundrels could march in. Leaving had its merits for her. “Take care, Spector.” She stashed a few bills to his hand as she left.

“Thi-This is too much!”

For her lodging? Yes.

For paying incoming damage fees because of these pirates? No.

Ryenne gave him a wave, not minding the enormous tip at all. On her way out, she noticed a bunch of the said crew in the lobby, the pungent smell of alcohol and perfume hitting her nose right out of her face.

_Great. They haven’t done anything, yet I’m this close to kicking their asses._

Masking her face with a hand, she trotted out of the place in distaste. Ryenne wasn’t even thinking of where to stay, occupied with getting the hell out of here unscathed. Her face must have printed out the perfect definition of disgust.

“OI! YOU!”

Ryenne had no idea what she did to gain their attention, but she wouldn’t obviously turn around given the way they called her. She pretended to be deaf to their calls, heading straight to a bar.

Two things. She only had two things to do.

First, get some food.

Second, get her ass off Mock Town.

Her mind might have blanked right there and then because the first pub she entered was something she deemed as a _shithole_. It was a bar named ‘Pub and Pies’, a delightful name for a drinking place. The first thing that came into her train of thought were obviously pies.

What welcomed her there was apparently not pies.

The same troublemakers in Spector’s mind were seated all around the place, making her stick out like a sore thumb.

Minding none of them, Ryenne went to the countertop, sitting on one of the chairs as she skimmed through the menu.

“Oi! There you are!”

Ryenne instantly wore her stoicism like a badge of honor. The best way to make it out of here was to simply not give a fuck.

Whoever called her caused all of the pirates to stare in her direction, irked to see an outsider at this pub that they personally made theirs.

“Lily, what’s all this ruckus?” A man who had wavy, shoulder-length blue hair acknowledged their presence, specifically to the woman who was following Ryenne all the way from the hotel. Ryenne dubbed him as ‘carp face’ right on the spot.

But what caught her attention was the Jolly Roger inked on his chest.

_Doflamingo’s men?_

Oh how irony played her right into the palms of that wretched Warlord.

Ryenne had a bitter history with Doflamingo because of conflicts of interest. Doflamingo wasn’t happy with how she overstepped her boundaries when she was at Dressrosa, while Ryenne despised him for a long time because of Sabaody’s Human Auctioning House.

“This! This whore mocked me back at the hotel! And she flirted with Eddy!”

Ryenne blinked. _Who the fuck is Eddy?_

Backtracking a few minutes as she was leaving the hotel with a scrunched up face because of the lingering stench in the air, Ryenne passed by them in merely a second, not even making eye contact. Lily was in the middle of a conversation with this so-called Eddy. Somehow, without even batting an eye on the woman, Eddy shifted his line of sight to Ryenne, ignoring Lily and the _talk_ they were having.

Thus, wrongly explained the ‘flirting’.

As for the mocking, Lily took offense in the way Ryenne pretended her existence wasn’t there.

Thus, ending up in this unlikely predicament.

“Sarquiss, teach her a lesson for me!” Lily sucked up on the man’s ego.

Sarquiss was, however, eyeing Ryenne from top to bottom, clearly interested with her physical features. “Now, now, Lily. We should treat _special_ guests with respect.”

Respect was the last thing they had.

And it made Ryenne want to bury them six feet under the ground.

“Oi, oi, what do we have here?”

“Captain!” Their tone changed into a friendlier one. Whether it was genuine or not, Ryenne wanted to barf at it.

“Bellamy, we have a guest with us.” Sarquiss spoke, implying something under those words. She didn’t need her powers to guess what it is. Men will always be men.

_Just order a pie then get out of here._

This said Bellamy approached her, oozing with pride and confidence because of his fame. Eventually, he took the spot next to hers, towering over her a foot tall. “Hey mister! Give me the best wine you have, and as for the missy, give her whatever she wants.”

Ryenne stopped herself from quirking a brow, denying the offer instead. “Thank you, but I won’t be drinking.”

“Coming to a bar not to drink? You’re quite odd. Here for pies then?” His men were laughing at her at that moment, enjoying Bellamy’s subtle insult at her presence in a bar.

She chose not to comment, meeting the eye of the nervous bar owner. “Sir, get two pies wrapped up for me.” Ryenne will be needing more than a pie to prolong her patience.

“Y’know, I have a big name, missy.” It ticked Bellamy off by how she ignored him like a small fry. “Got a lot of cash too. I’m sure we’ll be good _company_.”

Ryenne turned to him, harboring no expression. “Excuse me, who are you?”

Her rudeness pressed the right button. Bellamy’s pride got shot down with just one question. Now that she looked at him right in the eye, Bellamy recognized those eyes somewhere—blue with a mix of green hues that accurately described the colors of the sea. The name at the tip of his tongue.

“What?! You must be living under a rock. This man is the super rookie of fifty-five million beri, Bellamy the Hyena!” Ryenne swore this annoying carp face must’ve said the same phrase a jillion of times by how it sounded out of his mouth.

“Ah, congratulations,” she replied. _What’s taking those pies so long?_

All of a sudden, Ryenne felt someone dunk cold rum on her head.

It was cold.

It was alcohol.

Both of the things that were at the bottom of her list. No doubt the smell will stick on her hair.

“Acting all smug for?” And the one who dared to was the same woman who called her a _flirt_. Ryenne forgot her name already. “Since you don’t want to drink, I’d thought you’d rather take a bath on it.”

They howled at her current state.

Bellamy, gaining confidence because of the numbers against Ryenne, commented, “Gyahahaha! Nice perfume, missy.”

Ryenne stared at the wooden countertop, weirdly calm despite their attempts in stomping her pride. Droplets of rum were trickling against her face. There had been cases like this in the past, something she dealt professionally as much as possible. But her day hadn’t been good to her despite the fair weather. And Ryenne was far from the perfect role model.

“Aww! You ruined her, Lily. Missy, how much are you? I can doll you up for one night.” A man who wore a blue baseball cap with ‘ALLR’ offered to her. 

She opted to stay silent, still sitting on that chair, waiting for her pies. _Breathe. Think of them as rocks._

“Frozen stiff? Look at what you did, Lily!”

Lily took a lighter from her pouch, toying with it near Ryenne’s alcohol drenched body. “Maybe she just needs a patch up? I’d be more than willing to put a design or two.”

The bartender emerged from the kitchen, carrying two pies-to-go in a box. “Here—” He wasn’t able to finish, shocked to see what transpired while he was gone. As far the day goes, it was going nicely in the morning.

Ryenne moved from her position, paying no mind to anyone else other than her pies. “Here, keep the change.” She stuffed beri on his palms, not bothering to count what she gave.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere—,” Lily tried to get in her way.

Tried.

Instantaneously, a strong burst of shockwave enveloped the bar, Ryenne’s psyche dominating all of those within it. Her eyes were pointed, frown settling on her lips. The first expression she made inside the pub.

And everyone was knocked out unconscious.

Everyone but the bartender and Bellamy.

Lily staggered on her feet, falling down the floor with her mouth agape. Ryenne merely stepped aside, avoiding her fall like a pest. “How annoying,” a wry glance to the fallen woman as she walked straight towards the exit. Other than lodging, she had to wash her clothes to get rid of the stain and smell.

Bellamy froze.

She made his skin crawl, realizing what just happened.

It was the same.

The same as Doflamingo had.

The qualities of a ruler.

“Who-who the hell are you?!” He stuttered.

Stuttered.

Bellamy fucking stuttered.

“Why don’t you ask Joker?” Ryenne replied, going straight to the exit with her beloved treat. She purposely didn’t use Haoshoku on him and the quivering bartender. “Tell him I asked why he’s still not dead.”

Bellamy was getting confused on her casual approach. This woman seemed to be younger than him, yet she gave of an air the same as his superiors. Bellamy didn’t fail to notice her familiarity with Doflamingo either. “You—”

For the second time, Ryenne twisted her head to him, making eye contact. “I’ll ask you again,” she stood in the middle of the knocked out men, “who are you?”

She was testing him. Testing to see if was as confident as what his men told him to be. If he was more than his pride as a captain. If he was more than a fifty-five million beri man. If he was more than mere bounty numbers that equated to respect in Mock Town’s borders. 

When he uttered no response, Ryenne turned her back on him.

“You’re not half the man you think that you are.” 

Her words infuriated him.

There was no malice, no profanity, no emotion.

Yet it made it even more insulting. It stung him badly that he would rather get punched straight in the face.

Starting that day, Bellamy acted more confident about himself, more than usual, beating up whoever came in this town that had lesser bounty that he had. He let his men talk more about his feats, uplifting whatever pride she shattered with just a few words. With every fallen body, with every _victory_ , Bellamy hung his numbers like a golden plate.

It wasn’t until he got one solid punch to his face that he once _badly_ wished for to realize where he truly stood in this world.

When he suffered the aftermath of his defeat from Straw Hat Luffy’s single punch, Bellamy hit rock bottom in Doflamingo’s list of patience. He _tarnished_ the Jolly Roger they proudly carried with that loss, so his superior personally crossed from the New World to see to it they learn their lesson.

Doflamingo made him fight against his own right-hand man using those wretched devil fruit powers.

“I-I can’t control my body! Please stop this! I don’t want to do this!” Sarquiss was begging at his feet. He didn’t want to raise a hand against his captain. Yet Doflamingo wasn’t having any of it.

He slashed through Bellamy, blood staining on the wooden floorboards of Mock Town’s docks.

For a prideful man such as Bellamy, he was stooping very low to bend over a superior like Joker. “Please… give me another chance. I will follow you no matter what! And someday… I’ll reach your position. And I—” He halted, coughing up the bitter taste of iron in his mouth.

“You what?” Doflamingo was giving him the opportunity to speak up despite the insane difficulty to do so.

Bellamy did his best to stand up straight, “T-there was a woman… blonde and brown hair… blue eyes. She told me you knew her…” If he blatantly spoke her disrespectful words for Joker, then Bellamy would be as good as dead.

To their surprise, Doflamingo howled in laughter, yet no longer fared that fearsome smile that sent his opponents pure fear. “Oh, I know her alright. So she was in Mock Town?” He stood from his seat, trotting slowly over to Bellamy’s beat up state.

He looked grim, frowning deep as he asked, “Did she say anything?”

Bellamy swallowed the remains of his growing fret. He could never lie to him even if he wanted to. “S-she asked why you’re still… alive.” He mumbled the last words, nervous that it would make Doflamingo angrier than he was. He sat silent for a good minute, possibly deliberating how to punish him further.

However, it was the otherwise. Doflamingo laughed like a maniac who was clearly entertained. He might as well have forgotten the current situation. “Great! That’s great!” He started to walk back to the pier, to his ship carrying loads of shipments for various patrons. “You’re unrivaled obedience and honesty is what I like about you, Bellamy.”

The crowd formed around them dispersed instantly as he made his way, “Do what you want. It seems you realized how much my symbol bears. And as for that woman, if you want to know her badly,” he inclined his head to the side, wearing an amused smile.

“She’s the Dark King’s daughter, Silvers Ryenne. A _very good friend_ of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably have questions, and it will be answered after some time :>


End file.
